


A bit overwhelming

by Campodesol_2000



Series: Supernatural kids!Universe [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Impromptu adoption, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Gabriel (Supernatural), not very realistic, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campodesol_2000/pseuds/Campodesol_2000
Summary: When Dean and Sam go on a hunt in an orphanage, they make two unexpected friends. Their wives are very enthusiastic.





	A bit overwhelming

A loud bang resounded through the orphanage. Sam pushed his brother to the side to check if the Shtriga had really been killed and nodded to his brother to enter the room when he confirmed it was indeed dead. Dean tiptoed into the room, causing Sam to roll his eyes. They had just fired a gun in the bedroom of two sleeping children and he thought it would wake them if his footsteps were too loud… Dean fished his phone out of his coat pocket and punched in his wife’s number. 

  When she had picked up, she immediately started firing questions. “Are you okay? Is it dead? Is anyone hurt? Is something wrong?”

  Dean chuckled. “Wow, one question at the time. We’re both okay, it’s dead, no-one is hurt. Why would anything be wrong? We are the best, you know that.”

 Kristie scoffed. “Yeah, right. I’ve saved your ass on several occasions, Winchester.” 

 Another voice sounded. “What’s going on, Kristie? I wanna listen too! Put it on speaker now.” The unmistakable noises of a struggle sounded. After a triumphant ‘Yes!’ the phone was put on speaker. 

  Dean did the same. However, before anything else could be said, Sam felt something clutching to his leg. He looked down in surprise, and became even more surprised when he saw what was clinging to his jeans. An adorable one-year-old looked up at him from underneath his unruly mop of honey coloured hair. 

  “Err… Dean?” he asked and he tried to get the toddler of his leg, but its lower lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears when he shook his leg lightly. “Oh, no no no, don’t cry, I don’t know how to deal with crying children.”

  Dean hung up the phone when he saw the child still clinging to Sam’s leg. “Sam, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he asked. “You can’t just shake him around, it’s a kid. You need to treat him carefully.”

  The phone rang again, somehow managing to sound ominous, telling the boys there would be trouble if they didn’t pick up immediately. Dean pressed the green button and slowly raised the phone to his ear, his hand not as steady as usual. “Hey, long time no see.” 

  “Dean Winchester,” Kristie hissed. “What do you think you are doing, hanging up on me like that?” 

  Dean cringed. “Sorry, sweetheart, I panicked.”

  “You panicked…” Kristie sounded thoroughly unamused. “And what could make you panic enough to shut out your  _ wife _ ?” 

  The child hanging to Sam’s leg opened his mouth and started to cry. 

  It was quiet for a few seconds. “What is that?” Kristie asked. “Who’s crying?” 

  “Uh, we don’t know. We killed the Shtriga who was torturing the town. It was trying to feed on the kids in an orphanage, the son of a bitch, but we ganked it before it could take another poor soul. We didn’t manage to kill it quietly, however, so I fear we have woken up a few children.” Dean looked at the child. “Who you’re hearing is the youngest of the two in the room.” Suddenly, he felt a light tugging on his jeans too.   


  “Sir?” a small, demanding voice sounded. “Sir! Pick me up!” 

  Dean looked down to see a black haired three-year-old making grabby hands at him. 

  “What’s going on?” Kristie asked. “Dean? You alive?” 

  “Yeah, I’ve just got a… small problem.” 

  “Sir! Please?” When Dean picked up the boy, he giggled in delight. However, he quickly became serious again and looked at Dean intensely, pointing at the smaller boy wrapped around Sam’s leg and then at Sam, still with a solemn look on his little face. “Pick my brother up, too. He will stop crying.” Sam looked at the little guy in Dean’s arms for a few seconds with unconcealed curiosity. He looked down at the little brother and shrugged, picking up the crying baby. He immediately stopped crying and grasped Sam’s plaid in his tiny fists.

  “I want you to be my daddy,” the child in Dean’s arms said. Dean dropped the phone, almost dropping the boy too. 

  “W-what?” he managed to stutter. He picked up the phone from the ground and gave it to Sam, who gestured wildly that he had to talk himself, but taking it from Dean’s hand anyway. He glanced at the two children now comfortably nestled in his and his brother’s arms and took a steadying breath.

  “Nicki? Do you happen to know how to deal with children? This is a bit overwhelming…”

  On the other line, some shuffling could be heard. “Children?” Nicki asked eventually. “Why did Dean drop the phone?” 

  “Err… The kid said he wanted Dean to be his dad.” 

  “What?!” both Kristie and Nicki screamed. 

  “You too, sir, you could both be our daddies!” the oldest brother said excitedly, letting go of Dean’s shoulder to clap his hands, causing Dean to almost lose his grip on him. 

  “Kriskriskriskriskris!” Nicki said. “They’re in an orphanage, right? They want Sam and Dean to adopt them! Oh my gods, that’s too cute!” 

  “Might be,” Kristie said, always the more sober of the two, “but you are forgetting something here. They would get two mothers too. Plus, it’s already late, they can’t adopt them now. We’ll have to wait till tomorrow. Don’t get too excited.”

  Dean and Sam looked at each other incredulously. Did their wives realise their husbands were still there? “Uhm, Nicki?” Sam asked. “Do we still have a say in this too, or is it decided that we are adopting them just like that?” 

  “You hang up on us just like that, Winchester,” Nicki said. “So no, you don’t have any saying in this. Is the phone on speaker? I need to say something to my husband in private.” She waited for Sam’s sign to continue. “Sam, remember that night a few weeks ago that we talked about having children? Isn’t this the ideal opportunity?” 

  Sam was silent for a few seconds. “I thought you said you wanted children of our own.” He waved Dean away when he looked at him in surprise. “Adopting is nice, probably, but… Think this over, sweetheart.” 

  The dark haired boy suddenly reached over and grabbed Sam’s coat. “Sir, who are you talking to? Can I talk to them too?”

  “Nicki,” Sam said, “do you want to talk to one of the children?”

  “Yes!” she said enthusiastically. Sam couldn’t suppress a smile. He could already imagine the grabby hands she would have made if she had been there. They were practically identical to the gesture Cas had made with Dean. The conversation consisted of a lot of ‘yes’ and ‘no’ and one ‘do you want to be my mama?’ and even an ‘I’m gonna have two mommas?’. When he gave to phone back to Sam, Nicki was still squealing with delight. 

  “Look, Sam, I still want children of our own, but… We can’t just leave them there after they’ve already gotten attached to you? It is all up to you, both Kristie and I really like the idea. Take your time deciding, okay? We’ll wait for your call when you know what it’s gonna be.” Having said that, she hang up.

  Sam looked at Dean. They had long before mastered the art of telepathic communication, so when Sam looked at the kids cradled in their arms, he knew they both wouldn’t be able to leave them behind. He took a deep breath. “So, I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. What’s your name?”

  “I’m Cas,” the oldest said. “And this is Gabe.” 


End file.
